


Dark Horse

by Dutchess_2020



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dutchess_2020/pseuds/Dutchess_2020
Kudos: 2





	Dark Horse

So you wanna play with magic  
Boy, you should know whatcha falling for  
Baby do you dare to do this  
'Cause I'm coming atcha like a dark horse

Dutch is pinned down by an O'Driscoll as suddenly a huge black Shire Horse with read eyes appears, and with one targeted kick it kills the guy, and hurl him away. Dutch sits there petrified. But suddenly black fog suround the horse. When the fog is gone, the horse is too. Weird. He stand up, mounts the count and speed back to camp.

There Arthur, John, Hosea, Josiah and all others sit by the cmap fire. Dutch joins them. It's peaceful and quiet. But only for an hour, as suddenly two O'Driscolls with knifes run into the camp. They all have there weapons in there tents, because normally they solved all there problems, and live here at Clements Point safe. But Josiah stands up, and face them. He dosent seem like he has fear. But he geht's killed if he just stand there.

,,Look he wants to be killed!" One O'Driscoll laughed.

,,Oh yeah. Let me do it."

The black haired O'Driscoll take a step forward.

,,So you wanna play with magic? Boy, you should know whatcha falling for." Trelawny whispers.

The O'Driscoll stops confused. But then after he took one step further, a black fog surrounds Josiah. And when the fog is gone, there is this black giant Shire Horse with red eyes, which saved Dutch earlier. The horse, or Josiah turns arround, and kik him hard against his head. The impact was so hard, that they could here bones cracking. He did the same with the other idiot, witch tryed to run away, but failed miserably. Josiah was faster. 

He rears and neigh evil. Then he transform back to his human form with the fog. Josiah is a true magican. Even he can't explain how he's doing this. But he loves his gift. Then he turn arround and go back to the campfire, After he has made the dead bodies disappear. He sits down again by the fire. Everybody looks at him astonished.

,,Wow that was crazy. Thank you Josiah." Arthur says.

,,No problem."

,,What did you say to them?" John asks excited.

,,I said: So you wanna play with magic? Boy, you should know whatcha falling for."

,,True." Abigail says.

,,You where that horse that saved me earlier. Thank you Josiah." Dutch whispers in surprise.

,,No problem. It's a got return. I mean you saved my life once too." he grins.  
-  
That's the story of the dark horse. I hope you like it.


End file.
